Tokens of Love
by anamaric17
Summary: Pamela shares something that meant a lot to those from her time with Tara.


Title: "Tokens of Love"

Author: Anamaric17 aka villegirl17

Summary: Pamela shows Tara how to express love in a different way.

She noticed her the moment she arose. The way her eyey would register her surroundings was like having another light come on. In her mind, the older woman could feel what her dark skin companion would, as if they were touching the same item. It was all like some tactile fire.

"You alright Ms. Beaufort?" The young UPS man said gently as he held out forms for her to sigh. She turned those icy blues away from him and back towards the entrance of her home. To say she wanted to run was an understatement. However, Pamela was not sure if she was running from of to Tara.

"Ms. Beaufort?" The man said again. She snapped her attention back to him. He was in his late teens or early twenties. His big, curly brown hair almost chestnut where it peaked from under his hat. His blue eyes paler than her own. In another life, she thought he could have been a potential lover. She read his name tag before putting on her best polite voice.

"I'm fine, Slyvester. Thank you." She said. She even managed a smile. He grinned back, showing a slight gap, and immediately the vampire thought of Sookie. Inwardly she groaned at the comparison.

"Have a good day...ur night Ms. Beaufort." Slyvester said giving her the small parcel, and she nodded as she returned the signed forms. The young man smiled once more and then she watched him drive off into the moonlight.

Closing the door, the blonde turned around and locked the door. Her curly hair in a messy braid at the back of her head and a few strands springing foreward without warning. She stood there, closing her eyes momentarily and letting the sensations of her progeny wash over her.

As she let Tara's awakening push into her own part of their blood bond, she felt happiness, love, and confusion. Holding the parcel closer to her thinly, robed body, she sighed. She knew the confustion from Tara was due to the baby vampire waking up alone. It had become a habit of Tara's to expect Pam's presence next to her when she arisen. Not that the bar owner was complaining, but she still had her doubts about being so emotionally open with Tara. She had tried that with Eric, and that Swedish bastard didn't even have the decency to mention Nora. She still was utterly devoted to him though, and that just pissed her off even more.

She blocked off her issues with her maker as she slowly moved away from the front door. Her silk robe, the same color of spilled red wine, flowing like a butterfly's wing, as she made her way to their bedroom.

"Tara?" She called softly, as she pushed the door open. The wood of the door warm under her ice cold and pale hands. Getting no answer, she vamp sped to the bed, hiding the parcel underneath one of the pillows.

"Tara?" She called a little louder, and her heart she swore it quickened in her undead chest, as her lover's voice floated to her ears.

"Bathroom. The door's open." Tara said and then the blonde got up going inside. Immediately Pamela was assaulted with the smell of mangoes and vanilla from Tara's fancy shampoo. She put the toilet seat down and waited for Tara to finish washing the shampoo out of her dark locks. Images of how the soapy product would wash first past those soft ears, then down her neck, which was Pamela's favorite spot, and finally down her back. The older woman felt her insides heat and she squirmed.

"You know I felt that right?" Tara said. Her voice an octave lower as their shared desire registered. Pamela looked up and managed a half smile.

"Sorry. I didn't come in here for sex."

"Uh-huh." Tara said a smile in her voice making Pamela roll her eyes. Soon enough Tara turned the water off and reached for a towel. Pam couldn't help but wish she was the terry cloth towel at that moment.

"You say you don't want sex...you were saying?" Tara said grinning and Pam frowned.

"Shut up. I bought you something that I feel is important. Also, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?" Tara asked knowing just apologizing was hard for her maker. Pamela reached a hand out and Tara smiled a bit as she came over to sit in her maker's lap. The towel loosely wrapped around Tara's supple body.

"I'm sorry for being so nasty to you about Eric. I don't want to treat you the way he's treating me now. Do you forgive me?" Pamela hadn't been this open and caring with someone for a very long time. However, with Tara none of that seemed to matter. She looked her progeny over in long, lingering stares. The way Tara's dark brown orbs shone so perfectly, like chocolate flames. Her nose full and rounded at the tip like a child's. Her lips plump and so kissable that just thinking about it was enough to make her almost act on the desire.

"I'm so sorry Tara." Pamela whispered. She pressed her cheek, white as lillies and cool, to Tara's brown one that was actually warm from the shower. Tara leaned into the touch, one of her arms going under Pamela's arm and holding her blonde lover tight. The towel quietly slipping forgotten to the floor.

"I forgive you Pamela. I'll always forgive you." Tara whispered back and Pamela couldn't hold back anymore. She pullled Tara until she was sitting with one leg on either side of the blonde's legs.

"I love you, and I know I kind of suck at proving that. But believe me I do." Pam said looking down too ashamed of her feelings.

"Let's just go to bed. Sleep is good for you, baby and we have all of forever for you to get use to these feelings. I won't rush you." Tara said as she kissed Pam's waiting lips. Pamela closed her eyes and kissed her progeny back.

"Do you promise not to give up when I'm all bitchy?" Pamela asked between soft kisses. Her fangs threatening to collide with Tara's.

"Nah. I happen to like you all bitchy. It definitely makes for some adorable moments on your part." Tara said laughing.

"I am so not adorable. You are though, with all the mistakes you make. My clumsy baby vampire."

Tara pouted at this but there was a subtle smile on her lips. Pamela's fingers were drawn there. She traced Tara's bottom lip before looking up in her lover's eyes as if seeing her clearly for the first time.

"God, Tara. You are so beautiful." She said, all joking aside. Tara let a blood tear mar her features but Pam was all to willing to wipe it away with a gentle lick to the face.

"Why do my words make you cry?" She asked and Tara shrugged. The movement making her goddess-like bosom shake a little.

"No one really meant that about me but I can see that you do. It takes some getting used to is all." Her southern accent thick as she cleared her throat to stop more tears. She slowly ran a hand down the side of Pamela's face.

"Eric used to tell me I was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Now I'm lucky if he even acknowledges me when we are in a room together." She paused to kiss Tara again as if with that kiss she could prove to her child that she could never be that cold. She grabbed Tara's face and in a determined voice continued.

"I never want you to not feel cherished by me. I want you to feel beautiful, safe, loved, and sacred because you are all those things and more to me." Pamela said kissing Tara's forehead.

"Oh, Pam. I do believe me. I know you feel that way about me because I feel like that too about you. I love you just doesn't seem strong enough.' Tara whispered her tears falling again.

"Shh...don't cry anymore. Come on, I have something for you." Pamela said as she slowly stood up, carrying her child in her strong yet lean arms. They arrived safely on the bed and Pam offered Tara a silk robe. The robe was identical to the older vampire's yet it was purple.

"So what's this big surprise?" Tara asked getting excited. Pamela sat behind her pulling the other woman in to her lap.

"Patience Tara." She said all mysteriously. Tara sighed as she leaned back into Pam's embrace. They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence. Pamela's fingers running some invisible pattern over Tara's stomach.

"What are you spelling out?" Tara asked as she leaned back enough to give her love a kiss under the chin.

"My name. It's to bind us if you allow me." Pam said snuggling her nose into Tara's freshly washed locks. It was becoming a habit she couldn't break. She would find herself standing beside Tara somewhere public and sniffing her tresses. Tara liked it and never told her to stop so she let herself indulge.

"Is that some kind of token of love from your era?" Tara asked. Her lover's voice breaking her thoughts as she drifted back to the present.

"Yes."

"I like that." Tara said quietly. She then preceded to spell out her whole name on Pamela's arm.

"When you're ready, I'll show you all kinds of lover's tokens from my era as you call it." Pamela said completely serious.

Tara turned in her arms and gently pushed until Pamela laid down. She laid on top of the older woman and smiled down at her. Pamela bit her lip waiting for whatever Tara had planned.

"I don't need that Pam. As long as I'm with you that's proof enough that you love me. I only want you." She said placing a series of kisses down Pamela's neck.

"You have me. You always will I promise." Pamela said, her voice going a dip lower because it was hard to focus. Tara's soft lips barely there and then a gentle pressure against the base of her neck. It was like a sweet torture, slow and melodic.

"Here." Pam said breathy and trying to control herself. She reached under the pillows and retrieved the parcel. Tara sat up, still straddling Pam across the waist and stomach. Their bodies only separated by a pair of thin robes.

"What is it?" Tara asked as she held the parcel like it would explode. Pamela smiled as she leaned up and moved Tara's tresses to the side so she could kiss the chocolate colored skin there.

"Open it and see." She whispered as she placed kisses across Tara's left collarbone. Tara giggled at the kisses since she was ticklish there, and Pamela repeated it.

"Mmm...Pam...stop that..." Tara said laughing more and then her voice catching as Pam used her tongue to lick up and then down slowly.

"I don't want to stop. You taste so good." She said as she repeated the move and then dipped her tongue in the hollow space of Tara's skin. Tara laughed pulling back.

"Please? I can't open this with you licking and tickling me." She said as she ran a finger through Pam's hair. The blonde braid long ago coming loose. Pam placed one more kiss to her new favorite spot on Tara, and leaned back.

'I'll stop for now."

"Thank you babe." Tara said smling and then turning her attention back to the parcel. As Tara opened the very small gift, a gasp that she didn't need to take left her mouth. She pulled loose two steel necklaces with tiny ovals in gold attached.

"What are these for?" Tara asked. Her dark eyes going from the lockets to Pam and back. She ran her fingers over the gold ovals and found the latch to snap them open.

'In my time, lovers wore lockets with tokens form their lovers inside them. I want to share that with you."

"They are beautiful Pamela. So what kind of things did people put inside there? Pictures?" Tara asked excitedly. Pam help up a slender finger, which Tara quickly pulled to her lips and kissed. That act alone made Pamela more sure that she had really found her soulmate. Such a small and romantic and selfless act as a kiss to a finger. It almost broke Pam's undead heart.

Pamela grabbed a pair of scissors off the nightstand. She clipped a ringlet of blonde from her head knowing as a vampire it would grow back within the next two or three weeks anyway. The she snipped a piece of cloth from her robe's sleeve and wound it around the ringlet.

"This shall go in yours. Now your turn my love." She said and Tara nodded as she started to reach for the scissors.

"Do not worry Tara, in about a month from now the hair will grow back. As a vampire, you don't really change physically." She said when Tara hesitated to snip off a lock. Trusting her maker, Tara smiled and did the act and Pamela kissed her as an way to say thank you.

Opening the lockets a bit more, Pamela placed her hair in one and closed it tightly. Tara put hers in the other one.

"Now turn around and I'll place it around your neck." Pam said. Tara moved to the side of her maker and let Pam do as she said. Afterwards Tara repeated that too for Pam. She even placed a soft kiss against the ivory skin of Pam's neck.

"Ok. Now we are one in the romantic sense too. Do you feel any different, my Tara?" Pam asked as she laid down in her young progeny's arms.

"Yeah. I feel whole and like I really belong to you. I'll never take it off Pam. Tara said as she looked down into Pam's sea blue eyes.

"I belong to you too Tara. My Tara forever and ever. Always."

The two kissed and laid in the bed savoring their new tokens of love.

"


End file.
